1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an improved heater core configuration for a heating, ventilating, and air conditioning module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) modules typically incorporate a hollow housing disposed within in a vehicle. An evaporator core and a heater core, as well as various valves for directing a flow of air, are mounted within the housing. The heater core is usually located within a lower quadrant of the housing and is used to heat the air that flows into a passenger compartment of the vehicle.
There have been numerous designs for the housings and heater cores to maximize the effectiveness of the heater core. As illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,927,380 and 6,045,444, the heater cores within automotive HVAC modules typically have flat rectangular configurations. The flow of air over the flat rectangular heater cores has a tendency to stagnate in certain areas thereby reducing the operable effectiveness of the heater core.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a heater core which allows for uniform flow of air over an entire outer surface of the heater core while maximizing a temperature increase across the heater core and minimizing a pressure drop across the beater core.